<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regras by meizo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424840">Regras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meizo/pseuds/meizo'>meizo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween, Humor, M/M, Rules, Witches, circus city, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meizo/pseuds/meizo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se regras existem, certamente eram para serem quebradas. Ou pelo menos esse era o atual lema de Roronoa Zoro quando o assunto era Sanji.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Destoando do cenário colorido e pulsante, Zoro bocejou pela terceira vez enquanto procurava reconhecer alguém de seu bando entre as muitas pessoas que circulavam pelas barracas e tendas. Para sua infelicidade, tinha sido um dos sorteados para buscar mantimentos antes de seguirem viagem, mas os outros acabaram se perdendo dele quando adentraram a movimentada cidade-circo. Por isso, agora ele andava aleatoriamente sem ter o que fazer.</p><p>Dias antes, enquanto decidiam em qual ilha iriam aportar, uma ave deixara cair um folheto sobre a semana de festividades da Ilha das Bruxas que prometia diversão e comida boa. Ele não se importava muito com circos, ainda menos depois de ler um aviso sobre bebidas alcoólicas serem proibidas. Zoro preferia ter ficado no navio tirando uma soneca naquele clima fresco, mas, chantageado por Nami, ali estava ele em um lugar festivo que em nada refletia seu humor.</p><p>Há dias andava irritado, pois Sanji insistia em empurrar regras estúpidas para ele. Eram amantes há tempo suficiente para terem feito de tudo e um pouco mais. Entretanto, para esse quase relacionamento continuar existindo era preciso se ater a quatro regrinhas criadas pelo cozinheiro:</p><p>1: Ninguém do bando poderia saber.</p><p>2: Sem banho, sem sexo.</p><p>3: Indecências na cozinha são permanentemente proibidas.</p><p>4: Nada de beijos.</p><p>As três primeiras Zoro podia até aceitar, mas a última era a mais ridícula de todas. Como eles podiam fazer de tudo, mas não beijar? Então fazer um oral tudo bem, mas um simples contato de lábios não? O espadachim nem era particularmente dado a gestos de afetos e carícias ternas, mas aquela insistência em especial de Sanji lhe irritava mais do que deveria. Principalmente depois da desculpa esfarrapada que o outro deu:</p><p>— <em>Beijos são para pessoas que se amam. Guardo os meus para a jovem dama que estou destinado a conhecer!</em> — dissera Sanji com ar sonhador, depois de rejeitar um avanço inconsciente que Zoro dera em direção a seu rosto.</p><p>Um homem que saía da apresentação de malabarismos esbarrou com força em Zoro, mas a carranca do espadachim afastou qualquer vontade que o desconhecido poderia ter de exigir desculpas. Zoro, então, seguiu andando sem rumo em meio as pessoas barulhentas, até que viu um amontoado de gente circundando uma tenda de lona roxa coberta com rabisco de estrelas.</p><p>Ele se aproximou para ver o que estava chamando a atenção de tantas pessoas — afinal, talvez tivesse surgindo uma venda súbita de bebida alcóolica —, avistando de relance alguns de seus companheiros piratas entre o público interessado. Adiante das pessoas, separada por uma respeitável distância e manejando um cetro prateado, havia uma mulher em trajes listrados. A maquiagem, também de listras, tornava impossível identificar sua idade.</p><p>Ela jogou o cetro para cima, enquanto se curvava em uma cerimoniosa reverência, mas endireitou o corpo a tempo de pegar de volta o cetro antes dele ter possibilidade de cair no chão.</p><p>— Sou Ariad e essa noite estou aqui para esclarecer segredos do coração. — disse a mulher dando um sorriso — Por apenas algumas moedas posso revelar antigos rancores esquecidos, mas que ainda adoecem o coração. Ou talvez queiram descobrir se seu parceiro lhe tem como prioridade dentro do peito.</p><p>A última frase fez os casais no público emitirem burburinhos de interesse ou de desacordo, mas foi uma risada curta e baixa que chamou a atenção da circense. E a risada não tinha partido de Zoro, que de fato estava achando aquele show muito ridículo, mas sim de Sanji que estava um pouco mais a frente.</p><p>— Não acredita em minhas habilidades? — a mulher questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha pintada de branco.</p><p>Sanji meneou, avançando um passo com um sorriso manso nos lábios. Em um dos braços levava algumas sacolas, possivelmente de compras de Nami ou Robin que também assistiam a cena ali perto, e apressou-se em explicar numa voz aduladora antes que o mal entendido se estendesse.</p><p>— Ah, não duvido de você, mas meu coração nasceu para amar todas as mulheres desse mundo, como poderia escolher apenas uma como prioridade?</p><p>De onde estava, Zoro cruzou os braços. Como aquele cozinheiro metido a conquistador não tinha vergonha de falar uma besteira dessa?</p><p>— Se isto é um desafio, aceitarei com prazer! — ela piscou, começando a girar o cetro de um lado para outro sem parar de mirar os olhos azuis de Sanji. Sua voz adquirindo uma cadência diferente impossível de ignorar nas palavras seguintes — <em>Vinsmoke Sanji, quem habita seu coração?</em></p><p>Fumaça roxa saída do nada começou a se reunir perante a plateia, aos poucos tomando forma sob os comandos invisíveis de Ariad. O que as autodeclaradas bruxas daquela ilha chamavam de habilidades mágicas podia muito bem ser efeito de Akumas no mi ainda não catalogadas, mas nenhum desses pormenores passou pela cabeça de Zoro. No lugar disso, ele percebeu que, à medida que uma imagem se tornava mais nítida na fumaça, Sanji ficava cada vez mais pálido. Isso porque indisfarçadamente o rosto formado ali era o de Zoro.</p><p>— Oh — Ariad sorriu, parando de movimentar o cetro quando achou a imagem identificável o suficiente — Agora entendo porque não poderia escolher uma única mulher.</p><p>Engolindo em seco, Sanji tentou buscar palavras para esclarecer aquele engano, mas a voz lhe faltou. Não conseguiu nem encarar Nami ou Robin — dos outros ele fingia não se importar com a opinião — por temer suas reações diante aquele erro. A situação complicou ainda mais quando algumas pessoas reconheceram Zoro entre a plateia e um burburinho maior do que o anterior se formou. Era possível ouvir uma mistura de descrença, por acharem que aquilo tinha sido ensaiado, e de incentivo por uma boa parte dos presentes.</p><p>Zoro não podia negar que ficou surpreso em ver seu próprio rosto na fumaça roxa, mas logo a surpresa deu lugar a irritação. Se o cozinheiro imbecil gostava dele, então porque toda aquela insistência estúpida em não beijá-lo? Aborrecido de tantas dúvidas em sua mente, ele empurrou as pessoas ao seu redor para que liberassem a passagem e andou presunçoso em direção ao loiro que lhe encarou embasbacado.</p><p>Sanji pareceu querer iniciar uma discussão naquele momento nem que fosse para apenas desviar a atenção, mas Zoro foi mais rápido e agarrou a borda da yukata perto do pescoço dele, puxando para aproximar os rostos. Deu um único olhar reto e íntimo nos olhos azuis do cozinheiro, e beijou-lhe os lábios de súbito.</p><p>Pego de surpresa, Sanji nada pôde fazer além de permitir os lábios contra os seus, e quando se recuperou do choque, procurou desesperado o olhar de seus companheiros piratas que assistiam a tudo. Porém, não havia surpresa ou horror entre suas expressões. Nami e Robin sorriam para ele, Usopp e Franky erguiam os polegares em apoio. Luffy não estava à vista, pois provavelmente ainda estava perseguindo o mágico dos balões que não quis saber de seu convite para fazer parte do bando. E Chopper e Brook apenas saberiam do ocorrido quando os demais retornassem para o Sunny-Go.</p><p>— Agora estamos resolvidos. — Zoro disse, chamando a atenção do olhar azul de volta para si.</p><p>Sanji o encarou em silêncio, absorvendo lentamente o acontecido dos últimos instantes e talvez reconhecendo o próprio exagero sobre o assunto, pois depois de dar uma risada, ele se inclinou e buscou a boca de Zoro em um beijo de iniciativa própria.</p><p>A plateia que assistia aplaudiu animada os dois, mas Ariad os interrompeu para pedir que ambos saíssem da frente de sua apresentação. Afinal, o show precisava continuar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>